The Umbrella Academy
The Umbrella Academy is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Umbrella Academy: Hotel Oblivion #6: 27 Mar 2019 Current Issue :The Umbrella Academy: Hotel Oblivion #7: 12 Jun 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters *'Spaceboy' *'The Boy/Number Five' *'The Rumor' *'The Horror' - deceased-cause of death unknown *'The Kraken' *'The Seance' Allies *'Sir Reginald Hargreeves' Enemies *'The White Violin' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Umbrella Academy: Hotel Oblivion #7 The Umbrella Academy: Hotel Oblivion #6 The Umbrella Academy: Hotel Oblivion #5 The Umbrella Academy: Hotel Oblivion #4 The Umbrella Academy: Hotel Oblivion #3 The Umbrella Academy: Hotel Oblivion #2 The Umbrella Academy: Hotel Oblivion #1 Past Storylines Dallas Apocalypse Suite Collections Trade Paperbacks *'The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite' - Collects the six-issue mini-series. "In an inexplicable worldwide event, forty-seven extraordinary children were spontaneously born by women who'd previously shown no signs of pregnancy. Millionaire inventor Reginald Hargreeves adopted seven of the children; when asked why, his only explanation was, 'To save the world.' These seven children form The Umbrella Academy, a dysfunctional family of superheroes with bizarre powers. Their first adventure at the age of ten pits them against an erratic and deadly Eiffel Tower, piloted by the fearsome zombie-robot Gustave Eiffel. Nearly a decade later, the team disbands, but when Hargreeves unexpectedly dies, these disgruntled siblings reunite just in time to save the world once again." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079788 *'The Umbrella Academy: Dallas' - Collects Dallas #1-6. "The team is despondent following the near apocalypse created by one of their own and the death of their beloved mentor Pogo. So it's a great time for another catastrophic event to rouse the team into action. Trouble is--each member of the team is distracted by some very real problems of their own. The White Violin is bedridden due to an unfortunate blow to the head. Rumor has lost her voice--the source of her power. Spaceboy has eaten himself into a near-catatonic state, while Number Five dives into some shady dealings at the dog track and The Kraken starts looking at his littlest brother as the key to unraveling a mysterious series of massacres . . . all leading to a blood-drenched face-off with maniacal assassins, and a plot to kill JFK!" - WorldCat - ISBN 159582345X *'The Umbrella Academy: Hotel Oblivion' - Collects Hotel Oblivion #1-7. "Faced with an increasing number of lunatics with superpowers eager to fight his wunderkind brood, Sir Reginald Hargreeves developed the ultimate solution... But their past is coming back to hunt them." - - - Hardcovers *'The Umbrella Academy Library Edition, vol. 1: Apocalypse Suite' - Collects the six-issue mini-series. - *'The Umbrella Academy Library Edition, vol. 2: Dallas' - Collects Dallas #1-6. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Gerard Way. Artist: Gabriel Bá. Publishing History First published in 2007. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 28 Aug 2009 - Fresh Ink Online: Interview With Gerard Way (video) * 29 Jul 2009 - SDCC 09: Gerard Way Sitting in a Different Spotlight * 25 Jul 2009 - SDCC 09: Dark Horse & Gerard Way Loves Comics Too! * 06 Jan 2009 - CBR TV: Gerard Way, Part 5 (video) * 05 Jan 2009 - CBR TV: Gerard Way, Part 4 (video) * 30 Dec 2008 - CBR TV: Gerard Way, Part 3 (video) * 29 Dec 2008 - CBR TV: Gerard Way, Part 2 (video) * 23 Dec 2008 - CBR TV: Gerard Way, Part 1 (video) * 22 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120822-Way-Umbrella-Academy.html We Are Family: Gerard Way on Umbrella Academy: Dallas] * 24 Nov 2008 - [http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/herocomplex/2008/11/the-umbrella-ac.html The Umbrella Academy brings Dallas to L.A.] * 04 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18682 Artistic Process: Umbrella Academy's Gabriel Ba] * 22 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090822-GerardWay.html Gerard Way on The Umbrella Academy - Past, Present & Future] * 04 Sep 2008 - CBR TV: Scott Allie and Gerard Way (video) * 30 Jul 2008 - CCI: Morrison & Way Born Under a Dark Sun * 27 Jul 2008 - SDCC '08 - Grant Morrison, Gerard Way Panel * 23 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17361 CCI Exclusive: Way On Umbrella Academy Series 2] * 20 May 2008 - Interview: Gerard Way Pt. 2 (of 2) * 13 May 2008 - Interview: Gerard Way Pt. 1 (of 2) * 22 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16136 Apocalypse Suite: Way Talks Umbrella Academy] * 18 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12610 UMBRELLA ACADEMICS: Way & Allie Talk Umbrella Academy #4] * 26 Nov 2007 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/features/119614315432245.htm Gerard Way: Broadening Comics' Audience with Umbrella Academy] * 19 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12418 UMBRELLA ACADEMICS: Way & Allie Talk Umbrella Academy #3] * 16 Nov 2007 - Comic Geek Speak - Episode 327 - Gerard Way Interview (audio) * 20 Oct 2007 - Superhero Stylings From Stars of Pop * 01 Oct 2007 - [http://www.sequentialtart.com/article.php?id=723 The Umbrella Academy: Superhero kids in a class of their own] * 27 Aug 2007 - [http://www.silverbulletcomicbooks.com/features/118827313339854.htm Gerard Way: Flexing His Writing Muscles with Umbrella Academy] * 24 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11284 Doing It Gerard’s Way – Talking The Umbrella Academy] * 16 Jul 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=121076 Talking Umbrella Academy with Way] * 14 Aug 2006 - [http://www.darkhorse.com/news/interviews.php?id=1350 Gerard Way Interview: Umbrella Academy] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Umbrella Academy